The Crystal Cave
by booksbooksxmorebooks
Summary: Ever wondered what happened the day Tom Riddle went to the cave (in book six) with his orphanage?


A/N: I got set a coursework style task to write a short story taking inspiration from any film or book. So obviously I chose Harry Potter and decided to write about Tom Riddle's day at the Crystal Cave where he torments two other orphans. I wrote it a year ago so excuse it being terrible but it was just in my exercise book and I thought I might as well put it someone so here it is.

(I think I'm meant to put a)Disclaimer (here): Anything you recognise belongs to J.K Rowling.

The water foamed and churned below him. It was meant to be a pleasant day away from the dark clutches of the orphanage yet all Tom could see were the waves in a fitful frenzy. He watched them grappling at the cliff faces, reaching out towards the sun and screeching to be freed form the constant battering. His muse was interrupted by Mrs Cole calling out to him. Slowly, he went over.

'What?' Tom asked with an expressionless face.

'Don't wander off too far. We're leaving soon and you have the tendency to do so.' Mrs Cole smiled warmly. 'Try and stay with the other kids.'

Scowling, he walked back towards the cliff, the sunlight stinging his eyes. Leaning over the edge of the cliff, Dennis Bishop squinted at the troubled sea. All Tom could think of was the amount of satisfaction it would give him to shove Dennis off the cliff face and watch him plummet into the abyss below. Dennis deserved it; he had been irritating Tom to no end with his prancing around and getting in Tom's way. But Tom knew he was superior to Dennis. He knew he was superior to everyone. He knew he should be feared and be bowed down to because he was different. He could do things others could only do in dreams. A tight smile pulled across his face as he thought of what he did to Billy's rabbit. The adults didn't dare confront him; they were too scared. They should be. Abruptly, Tom strode towards the edge of the cliff. Tom was almost at the ledge when he felt his arm being yanked backwards. Spinning around, his gaze fell upon Amy Benson, a young girl who was absolutely besotted with Dennis.

'Tom! What do you think you're doing?'

Tom turned his back on Amy.

'Stop, Tom. I'm not going to let you kill yourself.'

The idea of killing her seemed rather pleasant at that moment. 'Leave me alone.' Tom said blankly.

'No. What-'

Tom drowned her words out. It wasn't that he didn't like her. He didn't really like anyone but if she kept trying to stop him he would have to do something. Liking Dennis was a good enough reason to hurt her. Surely. A voice he detested stopped his thoughts.

'Amy! Amy! Why are you talking to the freak?' Dennis called as he sauntered over.

'He was about to jump.' Amy said quietly.

'Who cares? Like it would be a bad thing, go on freak. Jump.' Dennis sneered.

Tom tried to shake his arm free from Amy's grasp. 'Let go,' he demanded.

Amy and Dennis ignored him.

'Fine. As you're insisting, come with me.' Tom eyes darkened as his hand shot out and clamped down on to Dennis and Amy's arms.

'Get off, freak!' Dennis shouted, gaining the attention of the adults.

Tom's grasp tightened around their wrists. The adults began to rise from their seats. A twisted smile stretched across Tom's gaunt face. The adults tried to hurry over. Too late. Tom stepped back. The wind whipped harshly at their skin as they fell. Almost as soon as they started falling, they stopped, dropping onto a narrow ledge.

'What? What did you do?' Amy shook. 'We should be dead.'

'I told you, Amy! I told you to stay away from him. He's a freak! You saw what he did to Billy's rabbit. I told you that you couldn't save him.'

'I don't need saving.' Tom muttered looking off into the distance.

'Tom wouldn't do that. Would you Tom?'

'I'm pretty sure the rabbit didn't hang itself from the bloody rafters!' Dennis cried frantically.

Tom started to walk away.

'You can't just leave us here!' shrieked Dennis.

'I guess you will just have to follow me then.' Tom breathed.

They began to clamber down the rock face. The ongoing callous cliff dug into their hands. They clung onto the rocks, hanging on for their dear lives. Dennis' footing slipped. His legs writhed around in vain, trying to get a grip onto something. Anything. Fingers slipping, Dennis whimpered. His body flew backwards, only to hover in mid-air. Crying out in terror he tried to grasp the cliff. The sudden movement caused him to fall a couple inches lower, making a fresh wave of whimpers sound. He continued to cry as the carried on their treacherous journey. Amy and Dennis were trembling; shakes were wracking through their bodies. Yet Tom's resolve remained eerily calm. As soon as Tom's feet touched the ground, he walked purposely towards a gaping cave mouth.

'Tom? Don't… please can we just get back?' Amy pleaded.

'Oh, but this will be so much more fun.' Tom's twisted smile scarred his face as if a blunt knife had carved crooked lines into his cheeks. The cave loomed up ahead.

'Tom, no. I don't want to-' Amy whispered.

'How else are we going to get out of here? He's the only one who knows where we're going. I don't trust him. We're going to die. There's no one around and… oh god. I haven't done anything my life.' Dennis interrupted hysterically.

'Dennis, stop.' Amy murmured.

Tom frowned, turning to Amy. 'He's right for once. How else are you going to get out of here?' He strode away, muttering to himself under his breath.

A chill ran through Amy. Looking up at the sky, she noticed it was getting dark very quickly. She hurried after Tom.

'Tom… Stop… Please. Just- just take us back.' She reached out to touch his shoulder.

Tom jerked away suddenly. 'Don't. Touch. Me.' He ground out.

A gust of wind clawed at her clothes and tore at her hair. 'I'm sor-'

'Stop talking. Walk.' Tom growled.

The waves seemed to get fiercer.

Amy scrabbled over the rocks, Dennis close behind her. Tom moved gracefully, fear striking Amy and Dennis with every one of his footsteps. They began to venture into the cave. Rock hung from the ceiling at awkward angles and shot up from the ground in vicious spikes. The darkness surrounded them.

'Tom?' Amy called out into the darkness.

There was no reply, only the sound of waves crashing against the cave entrance, rushing towards them and encircling their legs. A humourless, coarse laugh filled the air.

'Who needs saving now?'


End file.
